Good Morning, Sakura an Oniichan to Issho FanFic
by Akimi Kono
Summary: Me&My Brothers. Sakura has lived with her brothers for four years. But now that she's 18, she feels like she can make her own decisions pertaining to love. But with so many guys who like her, will she get caught up, and end up, WITHOUT her true love? R
1. Breakfast and bed

3/7/10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONIICHAN TO ISSHO, ITS IDEAS, ITS CHARACTERS, ITS LOGOS, NOR ITS CONCEPT. THEY BELONG TO HARI TOKEINO. THANK YOU.

.....

The brunette girl sat up in bed, her short hair sticking in all directions. She turned around in her futon to make sure that no one was there, as was there had been the first day she had moved in. But that was four years ago. She smiled to herself when she noticed the long-haired blond lying next to her, his t-shirt too large and exposing his pale shoulder. She felt her face heat up so she turned away and snickered as the man snored. Silly brother.

She pulled herself to her feet, her nightgown's hem falling around her knees, and crossed over the floor towards the dresser sitting in the corner. Gathering her clothes for the day, she walked to her bathroom. She glanced over her shoulder at the man. His legs were bent at an awkward position and he was now hugging the warm pillow to his chest and face. The girl felt like laughing out loud as feelings bubbled up, a mixture of anger, shyness and love. Shaking her head to get rid of these feelings, she turned around and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. It didn't matter what he did or said, or the fact that they had thought they were related. Even if he acted weird or did stupid things.

Masashi would always be her first love.

....

"Sakurachan! Breakfast is ready!" the orange haired boy called out, a blush tinging his cheeks as his sister came into the room. "Oh," he grumbled, "you're already here." He turned on his heels and stormed away, leaving the girl standing there in confusion.

"Wha ... ? Tsuyoshikun!" She began to run after him when a cool palm was set on her shoulder. She turned to see her older brother standing there, shaking his head. The light reflected off of his glasses.

"Just leave him, Sakurachan."

"O-Oh ... " she blushed and nodded, "okay, Takashi ... " she glanced back towards the door that was partially opened. She could see her other brother stomping up the stairs and into his bedroom. She sighed heavily. Such a temper he had. And she hadn't even done anything! A thought crossed through her mind that made her cringe. Hopefully he didn't see her eldest brother in her room -- he'd be dead before anyone could make it up the stairs!

There was the soft padding of socks on the bamboo floor behind the two. Sakura turned to see her tallest brother, whom was the youngest, standing there. He looked down at her and nodded. The corner of his lip twitched in a smile. She grinned back and ran up to him, giving him a hug. Her arms wrapped around his waist, which was all she could reach. The older patted her head softly, his cheeks turning a pale pink color.

"Good morning, Takeshikun," she sighed into his chest, pulling back. The man nodded again before trudging off towards the dining room. Then she turned back to Takashi, whom was cleaning his glasses, and smiled.

"A-And good morning to you too," she said. He pushed his glasses back on and smiled, closing his eyes.

"Good morning, Sakurachan."

The teacher then walked out of the kitchen and towards the dining room where his younger brother was setting the low table. Sakura turned back, preparing to take out a bowl of food when her eyes were met with the figure of her brother, standing in the doorway. His eyes were closed and he was leaning his arm against the frame of the door, still in his pajama shirt. His long hair was draped around his shoulders, which were bare, and his back. His bangs were brushed softly across his forehead and his face tinged red. He yawned and stretched, which raised his shirt over his knees.

Blinking, he looked over at his younger sister whom was staring in horror at him. He blinked a few more times before he began to cross the kitchen, his bare feet making soft suction noises. "Sakurachan? What's wrong?"

The girl felt her face heat up as he came closer. She stepped back, holding onto her spatula like a weapon and clutching a dishtowel to her chest. "N-No! Don't come any closer!"

"What? Sakura? What's the matter?" His eyes were large, ovular discs. A bright mix of violet and burgundy, shining in the morning light pouring in through both the ceiling fixtures and the windows. He opened his mouth to call out her name again, but it was too late. The girl's knees buckled and she fell to the floor, fainting. Everything went black before she hit the tile, so she didn't feel anything. But she heard Masashi let out a cry.

"S-Sakura!"

....

The girl awoke, her head hurting and dizzy. She looked around slowly at the room. Her temples were pulsing. She let out a soft groan as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head, when it was her forehead that hurt.

"What happened ... ?" she murmured to herself.

"You fainted."

Her head snapped up, which sent a shock of pain through her, to see her older brother sitting on the edge of the bed. His long hair was now tied up in a high pony. He wore a dressy white shirt that was missing the top two buttons, and slim black pants. He looked over at her, worry filling his eyes.

"Are you all right?"

She blushed, "I'm fine, Masashi."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

" .... your face is red."

"S-So?" she blushed even harder, "It doesn't matter."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I told you, n-nothing!" she stammered. She reeled back as the man stood and walked closer. She tried to pull away as he reached out and touched the side of her face with his hand.

"You're ... " he paused as he moved her bangs out of the way and placed his forehead against hers. Her eyes widened and her face flushed as he stared back at her. He was so close. "You're burning up." He pulled back as she let out a grunt.

"I-I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? I can take care of you."

"I can take care of myself. O-Or Takashi can."

" ... Nope. I can." Before she could protest, the man left the room. She heard rustling and then clunking. In a few minutes, the man returned. As he stepped into the doorway, he flashed a smile and struck a pose. One arm in the air, one hand on his hip. His bare legs, which were, in fact, shaved, peeked out from underneath the short hem of the white dress. The silver zipper led up from the center of the dress, starting from his bellybutton up to his throat. Two red crosses sat over either side of his chest, where pockets would be, and his long arms were pulled out from short cap sleeves. His long hair was let out and curled, his bangs pinned to the side with a black bobbypin.

Atop of his head was a hat. Flat on the bottom, curved on the top. In the center of the white hat was another large red cross. Sakura also noticed that he had on white heels.

The man, dressed as a nurse, approached her. He held up a red plastic bag that sloshed with water along with a thermometer, "Time to take your temperature," he said in his feminine voice. As she stepped closer, she could see a shadow bounce on the ground just outside of the door. Suddenly her other brother appeared in the hall. Not her second eldest, the teacher. Nor the tall and silence one. But the other. The angry one with a short temper.

Tsuyoshi.

The orange-haired boy stopped and stared into the room, his eyes focusing on the "woman" bent over the bed and trying to force the thermometer into the younger girl's mouth. Finally it all registered and his eyes narrowed into a glare. One that defined the phrase, "If looks could kill."

The brunette let out a soft whisper that made no sense, "Ts ... oshi," until the blond turned and looked. There was the angry man, his black aura swirling to create a horrible atmosphere. Masashi let out a peep which turned into a shriek.

"I-I wasn't doing anything!" he said, his voice high and scared.

"Get ... away .. from ... Sakura .. you ... PERVERT!"

As her eldest hid his face with his hands and shrieked again, and the younger came charging at him, Sakura felt light headed. Realizing this, Tsuyoshi let out a disgruntled sound.

"S-Sakura?!"

For the second time that day, Sakura fainted.


	2. School duds and Brother love

3/7/10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONIICHAN TO ISSHO, ITS CHARACTERS, ITS LOGOS, ITS CONCEPT NOR ITS IDEAS. THEY BELONG TO HARI TOKEINO. THANK YOU.

.....

Sakura sat up in bed, sweat trickling down her face. Blushing madly, as she remembered why she was in the bed, she swung her legs over and stood, dropping her head down. She shuffled her feet over towards the bathroom where she filled the basin of the white sink with cold water and splashed her face. Shuddering, she placed her hands on the counter and looked up. Water slid down her face and over her chin, dripping back into the sink. She sighed heavily. It didn't matter if she confessed to herself about love, she would still be shy about it.

Shaking her head of soft locks, she grabbed the green cotton towel from the silver towel rack on the wall and wiped off her face. She wanted to just go back to bed and forget all about this horrible fainting thing. Placing the towel back along the rack, she slid the door open and stepped back into her bedroom. As her feet touched the cool bamboo wood, she noticed something odd about it. A subtle little thing that seemed off to her .. She quietly sniffed the air. Smoke? Not just any kind of smoke. Cigarette smoke. She turned her head towards the door to see the grey film floating in. Sakura crossed the room towards the door where she saw her older brother standing there in his "regular" clothes (which consisted of a cotton yukata that was too short for him and black tabi), leaning against the door frame.

A cigarette in his hand, he looked up at her. He didn't smile or anything. He lifted the cigarette to his mouth, puffing on it before standing up straight.

"Sakurachan."

"Masashi."

They stood in silence, staring at each other. Sakura turned her face down, her cheeks burning red hot. Her hands balled into fists as she stared at her socks. "M-Masashi, are you taking me to school?"

"Yes."

"G-Good."

"Why is that good?"

"B-Because then we can talk."

" ... all right."

Next came the sounds of him exhaling smoke and then the soft padding of his socks on the ground. She turned her head up to see him walk away, his hair trailing loosely along his shoulders. Inhaling deeply, she collapsed to her knees, closing her eyes. She exhaled sharply, her face warm. Gently touching the bridge of her nose she realized that she could feel the heat even from there. That made her upset. She had always been shy, always blushing. But she didn't want to. Not around her brothers. Not around her friends. And especially not around Masashi. But it was something that she was cursed with.

Standing up, she made her way out of her room and towards the living room. Walking over to the cabinet, she opened the doors to see the two pictures framed neatly. She lit the incense and kneeled down, bending her head over. She prayed for her Mother and her Step-Father. Once finished, she blew out the stick and turned to the picture of the smiling woman. She also smiled, reaching out and lightly touching the woman's face. She missed her, even if she didn't remember her. Fumiko. ...

Masashi's first love.

....

Sakura pulled herself out of the car, her eyes wide, her face pale. Her white skin seemed even whiter, like that of snow or milk, as she trudged away from the car, dragging her bag along side her on the ground. Masashi jumped from the car, his shawl covering his head and wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, yoo-hoo! Sakura! Didn't you forget something!?" His voice seemed like a woman's. Like a mother's. The girl turned and shook her head. Masa's face fell, "A-A .. A kiss!"

Sakura's pale face turned bright red in milliseconds. "N-No!" she shouted, turning around. She threw her bag over her shoulder and took off in a run towards the school, dirt splaying up from her shoes. Masashi watched after her, reaching out towards the girl that was no longer there.

"Eh? S-Sakura?!"

....

Glaring at the wall and trying to hide her blush, Sakura slumped down in her chair, her bookbag on her desk. Noticing this, someone came bounding over, her blonde pigtails swinging wildly. She hopped next to the girl, leaning over.

"Well? Anything _interesting_ happen today, Sakura?"

"No, Nakachan," came the hurried reply.

"Oooh, that means it did!" The blonde giggled, placing her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes. A blush stained her cheeks. Not because she was shy or embarrassed, but because she figured something _private_ had happened. And she hoped so. Tanaka pushed Sakura's bookbag to the side and sat atop her desk, turning to look at her friend. "Tell Doc Naka all that happened, poor baby."

Sakura's face heated up even more. Doc? As in doctor? As in nurses? Images of her beautiful brother flashed through her mind. The girl stood suddenly, pushing herself away from the desk. "Nothing happened! Jeez! Why don't you believe me?" Embarrassed, the girl stalked over to the windows. She stood in angry silence, staring out.

"Wh-What's the matter with Sakurachan?" came a soft voice. Tanaka looked over. Her mischievous smile fell and was replaced by a familiar one. One that expressed how irritated she was.

"Why do you care, Suzuki?"

"B-Because she's my friend, Tanaka."

"Oh, really?" she snickered, "how good of friends?"

The boy's pale face heated up. He stepped back, "N-Not good friends at all!" His protest, which echoed in the room, was loud enough to confirm to the man hiding outside beyond the bushes that Suzuki was, indeed, trying to put the moves on poor Sakura. Peeking up towards the second floor where the windows were open, Masashi moved his shades from his eyes and down his nose. He would kill that boy. Glaring and muttering, he made quite a spectacle. People passed by, murmuring and staring at him. Some even walked in the street to avoid the crouching spy.

Suddenly he jumped up, letting out a quiet yelp. Turning around he came face-to-face with the glare of the younger man. Masashi blushed, letting out a sheepish chuckle. He pulled his fur shawl over his shoulders and his white scarf over his head of blond hair, sliding the sunglasses back on.

"What are you doing here, Creep?" demanded the voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Masashi said in a fakey woman's voice, "You must have the wrong person."

"I saw you! Don't be stupid! Idiot."

"O-Oh! Calling a woman an idiot! How dare you!" Masashi leaned over and picked up his brown leather purse, swinging it around to hit the boy whom ducked. "I-I'll have you arrested for harassment!"

"I'll have you arrested for stalking, you fairy!" Tsuyoshi grabbed the purse and yanked it from Masashi whom let out a shriek. People looked at them, murmuring to themselves.

One of the couples muttered, "He's harassing that poor lady .. we should do something ... "

Tsuyoshi blushed and glared. He was no lady. He was a creep. "Get out of here, Queen!" Swinging the purse at Masa, he kicked his leg up and narrowly missed the man's face. The blond squealed, grabbing his purse and turned, running off. Tsuyoshi ran after him, shaking his fist and screaming curses.

From the second floor, the girl stared out, horrified. Her eyes were wide again. She watched as the two ran down the sidewalk, one of them crying and holding his arms close to his body, running in heels and swinging his purse. The other was following, swearing like he was at home, throwing punches at his brother. Sakura heard the sudden click of the classroom door opening. The chattering subsided and there came the sound of all the chairs being moved as the students took their places. Sakura turned quickly as she closed the window, rushing to her seat and sitting down before the teacher stepped in.

The tall man looked familiar, with his school-issue suit, short black hair and shiny rimless glasses. It seemed almost like ... Takashi.

Just her luck.

....

A/N: In Japan, instead of the students going to the classes, the teachers go to the classrooms. So you have a homeroom teacher, but you don't leave the classroom except for lunch (unless you bring your lunch). E.g. in Azumanga Daioh when Yukari first goes into the classroom and announces herself, they say she's in the wrong classroom, so she leaves. Then later in the mangas, when Kimura Sensei is in the classroom, it's still their homeroom. Poor Kaorin.


	3. Painted signs and Garbage bins

3/15/10

Disclaimer: I do not own Oniichan to Issho, its logos, its idea, its concept, nor its characters. They belong to Hari Tokeino! Thank you.

.....

It might be strange to think of it in this manner, but Miyashita Sakura was in love with her brother. Not in any creepy illegal way -- I mean, they weren't even related by blood. It wasn't her Grammar Teacher brother, Takashi. Or the tall and quiet Takeshi. Not even the blushing and shy anger-issued Tsuyoshi, who had a strong hate for Rin, the cross-dressing friend, and dogs. No. It was Masashi. Her eldest brother, with the long flowing hair and pale, smooth skin. The one that was more of a woman than she was.

Pulling her jacket over her petite frame, Sakura collected her things and walked out of the classroom. Soon she wouldn't be doing this. She would be graduated and free to lounge around the house in sweats and tank tops -- that is, if Masashi didn't try to pounce her!

Blushing at this thought, she walking out of the classroom and down the hall towards the stairs. She wished she could just go home and sleep, but she had to take care of soccer equipment. It would be her job to clean the towels and clothes, and put away everything. Too short to try out for sports, she had to run errands for the team. What fun.

As the brunette passed the large windows at the end of the hall that peered onto the school grounds, she happened to glance up and out. Normally she would see nothing but fields of grass and flowers, and perhaps a few students. But instead, out on the grass, stood her blond brother, holding a large sign that read (in his feminine script) "WANTED: YOUNG GIRL, 18, BRUNETTE. IF POSSIBLE, NAMED MIYASHITA SAKURA". Her face burned bright red as her eyes ran over the rose colored paint. How could he?! And at her school -- where'd she had to go to every day?! Turning, she ran down the hall in an embarrassed manner, running down the stairs and into the lobby. She was determined to get out of there before Masashi caught up with her.

Unfortunately, as she ran out the front door, she missed the large black trash bin sitting in front of her. As she tried not to be seen by her brother, she ran into it. Being so light, she tipped over, instead of the bin, and landed in it head first. Grunting, she stared up at the blue sky, which was only visible around a border of the black cylinder. Her neck was bent forward, her chin against her sternum. She pulled her legs in and sat up, letting out a breathy sigh. Luckily, this bin had been empty. Closing her eyes and letting out a mutter, she slowly stood, afraid it would tip over with any sudden movements.

As she peeked out from the top of the can, she noticed that people were staring. Blushing, she swung one short leg over the edge and hopped out. Despite her limber stature, her ankle was caught on the edge of the bin. Tripping forward, she fell onto the ground, pulling the trash can along with her. As her leg fell out, the can began to roll towards the concrete steps.

Lying with her chin against the ground, she looked out towards the students. Her body was flat against the ground. Quickly jumped to her knees, she pushed herself up and reached for her bag, only to see that it wasn't there. Looking around frantically at the cement flat, her eyes landed on the black tube rolling down the stairs, bouncing and bumping along the railing.

Her eyes widened and she let out a whimper. "My bag ... !" She took off in a quick sprint after the can, hopping down the stairs and grabbing at the railing. Rolling across the short flat and then down my steps, the can was gaining speed. And Sakura was ... well ... Imagine a non-athlete after running a mile. Panting, out of breath, red and sweaty. Bent over themselves with their hands on their knees and gasping for air. Yes. That runner -- that was Sakura.

From the other side of the school stood her brother, still holding his sign up in the air. His flimsy, weak arms grew tired and he dropped the cardboard, letting out a huff. Rubbing his upper arms, he glanced around. Where was Sakura anyway? She was supposed to be here almost five minutes ago ...

The man's eyes narrowed as he thought of the young black-haired boy by the name of Suzuki forcing himself on Sakura. His baby sister! Gritting his teeth, he bent over and grabbed the sign. He would put an end to that, oh yes he would. Storming across the campus, he headed for the front door. His shiny red heels clacked loudly on the concrete, his ankle-length floral print dress swaying around him. Pulling his head scarf over his mouth, he glared forward. Sunglasses hid his angry look as he whizzed past everyone else. Women stared in confusion, wondering what was wrong with the strange-looking lady. A few of the high school boys were infatuated, their eyes sparkling. Masashi didn't seem to notice this as he rushed forward. He was going to kill that boy. That Ichirou ...

As he crossed over to the stairs, he happened to look over to his left to see a small girl running after a rolling trash bin, shrieking and panicking. As he stopped short to stare, he noticed something familiar about the girl. Was it her short brown bob? Or her dark blue jacket? Or was it simply the way she held her hands while she juggled down the stairs in a frenzy. In any case, he knew who it was in an instant. Clutching his sign in his hands, he squealed.

"Sakura!" Tossing the sign behind him, he picked up the hem of his dress and began to make his way down the stairs. "Wait for me!"

.....

Panting and exhausted, the girl collapsed onto the bed. Her face was beet red and sweating. Glaring over at her brother, she pulled her legs up onto the bed. "You didn't have to come get me. I was fine by myself walking home."

"Well if I hadn't come gotten you, you would have lost your bag."

She glowered as he held up her dark navy bookbag with two fingers. "You can keep it!"

"What?" He was confused. Pulling off the soft pink, gauzy scarf from his head, he looked at the girl. "What's the matter?"

Throwing herself onto the bed, she looked up at the ceiling. "Nothing's the matter, Masashi."

The man approached slowly, looking down at the younger girl. He slid off his sunglasses, his gaze softening. "If you wish to know, Sakurachan, I came to get you because you're my sister ... I wanted you to be safe on the way home ... not to embarrass you." His now low voice was serious. It seemed he could switch his personalities -- and genders -- at times. The girl blushed as she looked away.

"I wasn't embarrassed about that."

"What? My outfit?"

" ..... " she sighed, "No."

" ...... " He knelt down, brushing the bangs from the girl's face. She turned to look at him, her eyes concentrating on him. He smiled softly, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "You'll get used to it, eventually."

Sakura was silent as Masashi stood and walked out of the room, carrying his sunglasses in his hand loosely. As the door slid closed, she realized what had happened. Frowning and blushing, the grabbed a pillow and threw it at the wall.

"S-Stupid Masashi!"


End file.
